The Other Half
by roxas fan gurl
Summary: What happens when an old friend of Cloud's is with the Organization. He bails her out of course, this is what happens afterward. Sucky sucky summary AU
1. Chapter 1

Okay, okay, okay. Just a warning ahead of time, this story is going to suck major ass and will probably end up being a total Mary Sue, but I'm just writing to get it out of my head so I don't care. :P -cackles insanely-

Chapter One

It was a stereotypical dark and stormy night and in a quiet house on the outskirts of the Hollow Bastion Castle a figure was pacing around a darkened living room. The figure paused when the front door opened then closed almost silently. "You said that you'd be home hours ago," the figure chided softly, not wanting to wake the rest of the house.

"I lost track of time, so sue me," a female voice said with a weary sigh as she slipped her black trench coat off and hung it in the front closet.

"Should have called. With all the shit that's been going on lately…" the man broke off with a shrug as the female stepped closer.

"Why Leon, were you actually worried?" she teased as she stopped in front of him, her hands resting on his hips.

He smiled slightly and leaned forward, brushing her lips with a soft kiss. "Things are getting worse. Did he bring you home?" he asked, glancing out the window.

"He tried. I walked. I'd dealt with him all day. I just felt like walking," she said with a shrug, squeezing his hand before turning toward the stairs.

"In the rain? Come on Sam," he said, grabbing her arm gently to keep her from walking away from him.

"Let's just go to bed. I'm tired," she said, pulling away from him and walking up the stairs with him on her heels.

"If you get sick I'm not going to feel sorry for you," Leon said, closing the bedroom door behind him as he watched her undress.

Sammie rolled her eyes as she reached for a pair of shorts and a tank top. "You know you'd bring me whatever I wanted," she said, tossing her wet clothes into the basket in the corner of the room as Leon pulled his clothes off and climbed into the large bed.

"Only because you'd whine until I did," he said, propping himself up on his elbow as she walked into the attached bathroom.

"I could always call Cloud," she called out to him with a slight smirk as she washed her face.

"He has less patience with you when you're sick than I do," he teased back as she walked back into the room. She crawled into the bed and turned the light off, smiling slightly when Leon's arms wrapped around her and pulled her across the sheets to him.

"Night Leon," she said, brushing his lips with a kiss.

"That's all I get?" he asked with a pout, straddling her hips and resting his forehead against hers.

"Do you deserve more?" she teased, licking his jaw line before tugging on his earlobe with her teeth.

He kissed her neck, nibbling along her collar bone and growling in frustration when he reached the shirt she was wearing. "Why do you even bother putting pj's on? You know they're just going to come off," he complained softly, raising off of her slightly so that she could sit up and disrobe.

"Have to make you work for it don't I?" she said as her hands slid down his body and found exactly the part of his anatomy she was looking for. She ran her thumb over the head of his penis, squeezing with a bit more force than she meant causing him to gasp softly in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Fuck," he whispered, his eyes half closed as her hand slid away from him and up to his shoulders.

"Please Leon," she moaned as his wet mouth found one of her nipples. She arched against his hand as it moved between her legs and two fingers slid deep inside her.

"Please what?" he teased, rubbing her clit with his thumb. "Tell me what you want," he said, his tongue lapping at the hollow at the nape of her neck.

"Fuck me Leon, I need you inside me," she begged, her hands clutching at his shoulders as he raised over her.

"You sure?" he whispered before kissing her roughly.

"Leon," she moaned in frustration as he barely slipped inside her before pausing. She arched against him, wrapping her legs around his waist as she pulled him deeper into her. He lifted her hips, shifting her slightly for a better angle as he began to thrust in and out of her.

"Cum for me," he panted as her breathing began to change and become harsher. He changed his rhythm, thrusting harder and more erratic as he felt his own impending release pressing on him.

Sammie's nails dug into his shoulders as she cried out her release, momentarily forgetting that they weren't alone in the house as she loudly moaned his name. Leon's release washed over him moments later, his face buried in her neck, muffling his wordless moan as his hips bucked into her one last time as her body milked the last of his seed.

"I think the entire house heard you," Leon teased as breathing in the room returned to normal.

Sammie blushed and rested her head against his chest. "Not the first time," she said, kissing his chest softly.

"Shit, what did you do to me?" he asked reaching over and touching his shoulder and feeling blood on his hand.

"Sorry. Roll over," she ordered raising up on her elbow as she watched him roll over.

"Woof," Leon joked, his eyes closing sleepily as her hands traveled to his injured shoulders.

"Hold still," she said, laying her hands over the wounds and allowing her energy to flow into him. "There, all healed," she said as he raised up and kissed her gently.

"Such a cool ability," he said as she snuggled up next to him. "Sleep," he said when she yawned. Her eyes fluttered shut and she had just drifted off to sleep when someone banged on the bedroom door.

"Come on you guys. There's been an attack in the marketplace. There's at least a hundred heartless with more coming," a voice called out causing Leon to groan softly.

"On our way Yuffie," he called back, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Never fails," Sammie muttered as her feet touched the floor. She made her way to the closet and pulled out a pair of black pants and a long sleeved black shirt before putting her boots on and running a brush through her hair and pulling it up.

"Here," Leon said, tossing her dagger and sword on the bed as he strapped his sword on.

"Thanks," she said, strapping the dagger to her forearm before strapping the sword around her waist. "Anyone get a hold of Cloud?" she asked as she ran down the stairs steps behind Leon.

"Someone say my name?" a voice asked from near the door.

"I'll take that as a yes. Anyone else coming?" she asked as Cloud opened the door.

"Just the four of us. We couldn't get lucky enough to have the Key Blade wielder in town when shit hits the fan," the blonde said as the four of them made their way to the center of town.

"Do me a favor, if Leon happens to ask, I was with you from when I got off guard duty at ten until about three this morning. Kay?" Sammie said, pulling Cloud aside and out of Leon's ear shot.

"No problem. Where were you?" he asked, slipping his arm around her waist as she yawned widely.

"Later," she said with a shrug, her eyes widening as a flock of Heartless flew over them.

"Okay everyone. Stay alert, yell for Sammie if you need her," Yuffie said as the commotion got louder. The next thing the small group of fighters knew, Heartless were everywhere, intent on destroying everything in their path. The fighting seemed to go on for hours until suddenly a group of heartless fell and a figure appeared.

"You guys need some help?" Sora asked as Donald and Goofy appeared a few steps behind him.

"About time you showed up," Leon said as he sliced a rather large Heartless in two.

"Go to Yuffie," Cloud said, grabbing Sammie's arm and pushing her toward the fallen girl.

Sammie slid to the ground beside the Ninja and tried to ignore the commotion going on around them as she healed her. "You okay?" she asked as Yuffie raised up, slightly disoriented.

"Fine, thanks," Yuffie said, allowing Sammie to help her up before rejoining the battle. The next thing Sammie knew, she was on the ground and in excruciating pain with several heartless on top of her. She groaned when she realized that her sword was just out of reach and scrambled her dagger. A pain shot through her left arm when a Heartless sank its teeth into her flesh, destroying the custom made leather sheath and rendering her arm useless.

"You okay?" Cloud asked, destroying the Heartless before pulling her up.

"Let my guard down for two seconds while healing Yuffie," she said, wincing in pain as she got to her feet.

"Sora's hurt," Yuffie called out, motioning them over as she protected the still form of the younger boy.

"You up for healing him?" Cloud asked, sliding his arm around Sammie's waist when she fell against him.

She nodded. "Do the best I can. Just get me over there," she said, her eyes scanning the nearly empty marketplace. Leon and Goofy were finishing off the last of the Heartless as Sammie fell to her knees beside Sora.

"What happened?" Leon asked, running over as the last of the Heartless fell.

"Come on Sora, please," Sammie said softly, trying to will Sora to live as the others looked on as the sun began to rise.

Sora moaned softly as his eyes fluttered open. "Damn, that hurt," he muttered, rubbing his sore head.

"You okay?" Sammie asked, sitting back on her heels, glad that the black clothes she was wearing were good for hiding blood.

"I think so," he said, smiling his thanks as Goofy helped him up.

"You're hurt," a soft voice said in Sammie's ear when she struggled to stand up.

"I'm fine," she insisted as Leon pulled her up.

"You're lying," he said, handing her the sword he had picked up off the ground. She shrugged and fell into step beside him a few feet behind the rest of the group. "How bad is it?"

"I said I'm fine," she said, refusing to admit that she was injured.

"Of course you are," he said as they entered the house.

"I'm going to take a shower," Sammie said, walking up the stairs.

"She okay?" Cloud asked as he dug in the refrigerator for something to drink.

"Says she is."

"You don't believe her?"

"Do you?" Leon asked as he picked up the first aid kit.

"Good point," Cloud said, sitting down at the kitchen table as Sora looked around, slightly confused.

"Can't she just heal herself?" Sora asked as Leon began to walk up the stairs.

"She can't. She can heal others but not herself," Cloud explained as Sora yawned.

"Come on, there's an extra bedroom down the hall," Yuffie said, sliding an arm around the younger boys shoulders and leading him to the bedroom.

"Told you that you were hurt," Leon said, opening the bathroom door and closing it behind him.

Sammie sighed, recognizing her defeat as she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair. She turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her naked body and one around her wet hair as Leon placed a hand on her lower back. "I'm tired," she confessed, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Come on, let's get you bandaged up," he said, leading her into the bedroom where he had the bandages lying out on the bed. "You're lucky that these aren't any deeper," he said, dabbing a healing potion on the claw marks on her back before bandaging the wounds. "Heartless get hungry?" he asked, examining her arm, pressing on the wound gently.

"Little fucker bit right through my brand new custom made sheath," she complained with a wince as he wrapped her arm tightly.

There was a knock at the door, causing Sammie to jump slightly. "Can I come in?" Cloud asked through the door.

"It's open," Leon called to him as Sammie pulled the towel tighter around her.

"You okay?" Cloud asked, closing the door behind him and walking toward the bed.

"I'll live,' she said, holding her uninjured arm out to him. "Thanks to you. You saved my life Cloud," she said, slipping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly when he sat down beside her on the bed.

"Just think of it as thanks for the countless times you've saved my ass," he said, returning the hug as his hands ran across the bandages on her back. He glanced up at Leon questioningly, holding his best friend tightly.

"Outside," Leon mouthed, motioning toward the door. Cloud nodded and pulled away from Sammie, brushing her lips with a soft kiss before standing up.

"Get some sleep," Cloud said, brushing a tear off of her cheek.

"It's my morning for guard duty," She said, glancing over at the clock.

"You need sleep. I'll take it," Leon said, pushing her down to the pillows and covering her up.

"I owe you," she said, bringing his hand to her lips, kissing his knuckles.

The two men left the room and Leon leaned against the wall, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "She really okay?" Cloud asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"She will be. If those claw marks on her back were any deeper she wouldn't be here right now," Leon said with a weary sigh.

Cloud nodded. "She saved Sora. He was practically dead when Yuffie found him. She used so much of her energy to heal him, she was weak enough that she could have died healing him," he said softly as Leon yawned. "How much sleep did you get?"

"None. Waited up for Sammie who you kept out all night…"

"Then you got laid. Apparently Yuffie heard and is complaining to anyone to listen," Cloud continued with a smirk.

"And then we met up with your sorry ass and did away with more Heartless. It's been an interesting night," Leon said as he and Cloud walked down the stairs.

"You can say that again," he said as they walked into the kitchen.

"How's Sora doing?" he asked, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Sleeping," Yuffie said, rubbing Leon's shoulders gently. "How's Sammie?"

"She'll be okay. How are you doing?" he asked, glancing over at his long time friend.

"Fine thanks to Sammie. I'll cover her guard duty, you get some sleep," she said, taking the cup of coffee from him.

"You sure?" he asked, his eyes hopeful.

"Sleep. You're bitchy when you're tired," she said with a laugh before walking out the door, cup of coffee in hand, to go relieve Aerith.

"I'm headed home. If you need me let me know," Cloud said, clapping a hand on Leon's shoulder.

"Will do. Thanks, for everything," Leon said, smiling his thanks as Cloud walked out the door.

Leon rubbed his eyes tiredly and made his way up the stairs. He climbed into bed next to his girlfriend, pulling her close and holding her tightly, breathing in the fresh scent of her shampoo and body wash as his eyes fluttered shut. He pulled the cover over himself and settled in for some well deserved sleep


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

When Sammie awakened, she found herself alone on the bed. She reached her hand out to touch the sheets where Leon had been sleeping and found them cool to the touch. "Figures. Where the hell is he?" she muttered to herself as she sat up. She ran a brush through her hair after slipping on a tank top and faded jeans. "Shit," she whispered as she raised her arms slightly, her back was killing her this morning.

"Where is everyone?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen and found Sora sitting at the table.

"Haven't seen anyone this morning. I was about to head over to visit Merlin, see if he could teach me more magic," he said with a shrug as Sammie slipped her shoes on.

"Probably a good idea. I'm gonna go find Yuffie, Cloud, and/or Leon. Whoever I run into first. Yuffie is probably still on guard duty so I'll try there first," she said, looking at the clock as Sora rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Have fun," Sora said, waving as she left the house.

Sammie made her way through the town, surveying the damage done by the Heartless as she searched for everyone. "Look who's up and about," Cloud said, sliding his arm around her waist as he walked up next to her.

"Morning," she said, leaning against him as they walked toward the guard tower. "Have you seen Leon?" she asked as they reached the Bailey and began to walk up the stairs.

"Nope, sorry. But since he's nowhere to be found, where were you last night anyway?" he asked, glancing over at his childhood best friend.

She shrugged. "Talking to Axel. Leon would have a hissy if he knew about it."

"Come on, you still trust him?" Cloud asked, rolling his eyes. He had a feeling that she had been with him.

"You trust me don't you?"

"Yes. You were young and foolish and turned to the darkness out of spite…"

"And so was Axel. He just didn't have anyone to help him see the light until he was in too deep. If he tries to get out now they'll have him killed," she said, cutting him off as she tried to avoid a familiar argument.

"He could have got out when we got you out," Cloud insisted as Sammie crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly.

"Just drop it Cloud. You asked where I was, I told you. Just let it go please, I don't feel like fighting with you over this," she said as they reached the top of the stairs.

"I swear it's impossible for the two of you to sneak up on anyone. I could hear you both arguing about something the entire way up the stairs," Yuffie said, glancing over at them before they even got a chance to announce their presence.

"Nothing new about us arguing," Sammie said with a chuckle as Cloud rested his head against her shoulder.

"But we always make up in the end," Cloud said, planting a playful open mouthed kiss on Sammie's neck as someone in the corner of the room snorted.

"Paws off my girl Blondie," Leon spoke up, alerting the new comers to his presence.

"She was mine before she was yours," Cloud teased tightening his grip on his best friend, not even noticing that she was wincing at the pressure on her back.

Leon frowned slightly as he walked over to them. "But if I recall correctly, she chose me," he said, holding his hand out to his girlfriend.

"Do you understand these two?" Yuffie asked, rolling her eyes at the two men standing before her.

"I don't think anyone understands those two," Sammie said with a shrug as she struggled slightly against Cloud. "Let go, that hurts," she said softly.

"Shit, sorry," Cloud said apologetically as he loosened his grip on her.

"Here, take this," Leon said, pulling a small vial out of his pocket and handing it to Sammie.

"Don't think so. That stuff makes me sleepy," she protested, handing it back to him before walking over to Yuffie who was struggling to stay awake. "Go home. I can handle the rest of the shift, it's only a few hours longer," she offered.

"You sure?" Yuffie asked, her eyes hopeful.

"Positive. Go get some sleep," Sammie said, as Leon started to protest. "Don't start Leon. I'm fine," she insisted when he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Thank you," Yuffie said, squeezing Sammie's hand gently before heading down the stairs.

"You sure about this?" Leon asked, sitting the vial of healing potion on the desk.

"Positive. Anyways, you have the next shift in a couple hours. I just want to be alone for a while, okay," she said, glancing back at him.

Leon sighed in defeat before planting a kiss on her cheek. "Okay, fine, I give up. See you in a couple hours," he said before following Cloud out the door.

Sammie sighed in relief when she saw Leon and Cloud walk past the window and down a side alley toward the house. She leaned back as she scanned the Heartless detectors and the skies, settling in for what she hoped would be an uneventful partial shift. Time passed quickly, and she was dozing lightly when someone began to massage her shoulders. She froze and glanced over at the hand, sighing in relief when a pair of arms wrapped around her in a hug.

"You're hurt," Axel said softly, running a hand over the bandage on her left arm.

She shrugged. "I'll live. You shouldn't be here," she said, glancing over at the clock.

"I heard about the Heartless, wanted to come check on you," he said backing away slightly as she stood up.

She smiled slightly and slipped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "Why don't you just stay here, leave the Organization," she said softly.

"Xemnas had a major hissy fit when he found out you were playing double agent. I'm surprised that he hasn't come after you again yet, some of the others think that you know too much and are trying to talk him into getting rid of you if you know what I mean."

"Doesn't surprise me. Come into hiding with me," she said, laying her head against his shoulder.

"I could never live in hiding, you know that. I'll take my chances with the Organization. Just stay alert okay," he said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

She nodded. "Take care of yourself," she said, both of then unaware of the figure watching in the doorway.

He chuckled. "I'll think about it," he said, making a portal with a wave of his hand. He blew her a kiss before stepping into the black hole and disappearing.

"What the hell was that?" Leon demanded, slamming the door behind him as he announced his presence.

"Shit," Sammie muttered softly, closing her eyes, unable to believe that she had been so stupid as to not keep an eye out for him.

"Oh shit is right. You're still talking to him? What the hell is up with that? You promised that you weren't going to have any contact with him," Leon ranted, trying his best not to yell as Sammie sat down on the desk.

"I can't turn my back on him. He knew what I was, he knew I was spying on the Organization and helped me get out before things got worse. He's in danger Leon, he just won't admit it," she said softly, looking up at a very pissed Leon.

"Are you sure about that? Heartless attack last night and he shows up today to survey the damage. What makes you so sure that he wasn't behind it. Hell Sam, he attacked Sora…"

"And Sora survived didn't he?" she cut him off as she walked toward him. "If Axel had been intent on killing Sora, he would have. It doesn't matter if he's the Key Blade master or not…" she broke off with a shrug.

"Just go. Get out of my sight," Leon muttered, turning his back on her knocking the vial of healing potion to the floor, not even noticing when it shattered.

Sammie turned on her heel and ran down the steps, unable to believe that Leon was being such an ass about this. She walked blindly through the streets until she found herself at the remains of the Hollow Bastion Castle. Once inside, she made her way deep into the castle until she came across Ansem's old study. She lowered herself into the large chair and finally let the tears that she has been holding back fall, thankful for the privacy.

"Have you talked to Sammie?" Leon asked when Cloud entered the guard tower for his shift.

"Haven't seen her. Why?" Cloud asked, slightly confused.

"We fought. Axel was here when I came for my shift. I lost it. I need to go find her," he said, rubbing his eyes.

"I noticed a light on in the castle. You know she goes there when she needs to think," Cloud offered, feeling slightly guilty that he was keeping things from Leon.

"I'll try there," he said, going down the stairs and heading toward the castle. He made his way through the hallways, stopping in the doorway of the study. A faint smile crossed his face when he noticed that she was asleep with her head laying on the desk. He silently walked over to her, brushing a strand off of her face with his finger before running his thumb over her cheek. She murmured something in her sleep, instinctively moving closer to his touch. "I'm sorry," he whispered to her sleeping form before kissing her cheek.

Sammie's eyes fluttered open at the feel of his lips on her cheek. "Aren't you supposed to be pissed at me?" she asked, recognizing the person standing beside her.

Leon shrugged. "I don't know. Should I be?" he asked, sitting down on the desk as she raised her head up.

"I'm just worried about him Leon, that's all. God, does Sora even know what I was? That I was one of the ones…" she broke off with a wave of her hand at the portrait of Ansem.

"No. I mean we've hinted around it when's he's in the room and we're discussing it. He's not stupid. He probably has some idea, but nothing too concrete. Why ask? Feeling guilty?" Leon asked, rubbing her shoulders.

"I just never imagined what they were up to until… I didn't think… I just wanted out of the situation I was in, and to my sixteen year old brain that seemed the only way. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't joined ya know? Would we have still met?" she mused, reaching over and squeezing Leon's hand.

"I'm sure we would have. I met you through Cloud, he was searching for who knows what when he stumbled across you. I've never seen him so scared as when you started to spy for us," he said as Sammie sighed.

"Should I tell him?"

"It's probably better coming from you that someone else. You said that Axel knew?" he asked, this was news to him.

"Yeah. He's smarter than he looks. Of course I was closer to him than to any of the rest of them. We went through a lot together Leon. He was my light in a world that was becoming ever darker," she said softly, playing with one of Leon's hands as she spoke.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Leon said after a few minutes of silence. Sammie nodded and stood up, flicking the light off as they left the room. She was surprised when Leon reached over and took her hand as they walked home; it was unusual for Leon to show any kind of outward affection outside the privacy of their home. She smiled slightly and squeezed his hand, feeling slightly foolish and naked because she was actually unarmed.

"Hey Leon, can I talk to you?" Sora asked when the two of them walked into the house.

"Sure, why not," Leon said, glancing over at the younger boy and wondering what was on his mind.

"I'm going upstairs," Sammie said, kissing Leon's knuckles before releasing his hand and heading up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

Leon crossed the kitchen and flung the refrigerator door open, pondering his options for a few moments before finally speaking. "So what's on your mind?"

"Okay, this may sound weird, but just hear me out. The Heartless are multiplying, plus on top of them Nobodies are showing up everywhere and I can't be in fifteen million worlds at once, and not all the worlds are as lucky as Hollow Bastion to have people who know how to fight living there," Sora said in a rush, wanting to get his idea out before Leon could run away.

"Whoa, slow down and breathe. I agree with that huge run on sentence, I think. So what do you have in mind?" Leon asked as he made himself a sandwich.

"I want to give those other worlds a chance, as well as lighten the load on my shoulders, which is selfish yes, but I'm a teenager. People seem to forget that," the younger man continued as Leon sat down at the table.

"And?"

"And I want to start a school so we can teach people how to fight against these creatures. Open it up from like fourteen and up. Those who can afford it can give us tuition money, those who can't can help around the school, keeping it clean and stuff," Sora said, eyeing Leon for his reaction.

"You've been talking to Merlin. I'll tell you what I told him. If you can figure out way to make it work, I'll do what I can to help out," he said, amused that the old wizard had drafted another to his plan.

"Good. We need teachers. We have permission to use the Olympus Coliseum for the school, its teachers we need," Sora said hopefully.

"Me? A teacher. I think I'd probably scare the kiddies," Leon said with a slight chuckle.

"Maybe an advanced class? You'd probably have fun with it," he offered, unconsciously pouting slightly when Leon started to protest.

"Okay, fine. Who else have you got roped into doing this?" he asked, throwing his hands up in surrender.

"Just you. Maybe you could help me work on the rest?" Sora asked, his face lighting up when it registered that Leon had agreed.

"Sammie's upstairs. Go pester her, she wanted to talk to you about something anyway," Leon said, smiling at the look of joy on the Key Blade Wielder's face.

"Great," he said, bouncing out of his seat and heading toward the kitchen door.

"Wait, Sora. What Sammie is going to tell you is going to come as a huge shock, just hear her out before jumping to conclusions, okay?" Leon said, stopping the younger man in his tracks.

"Yeah, okay," he said without bothering to look back. Something was up, something he had a feeling he wasn't going to like.

Sora knocked on Leon and Sammie's bedroom door softly, when there was no answer, he looked around before noticing the door across the hall was slightly ajar.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?" Sora asked, opening the door and finding Sammie sitting in the floor beside an old chest.

"Come on in and shut the door behind you," Sammie said without even looking back at the younger boy. "You deserve to know what I'm about to tell you and it won't be easy for me to tell or you to hear, but just hear me out, okay?" she said, her hands running over the surface of the chest.

"Sure. What's going on?" Sora asked, sitting down on the floor beside her.

"The whole thing starts when I was sixteen, almost five years ago. I had an emotionally unattached mother and an abusive father. Luckily Cloud lived down the street to keep me sane and safe most of the time, but he couldn't always be around," she started as she opened the trunk and felt around for something as she continued the story. "After a particularly violent outburst from my so-called father, I took off. I ran, I had no clue where I was going, all I know is that I wanted away from that place. I was kneeling in an alley, bleeding and sobbing when I met someone who offered me sanctuary. He swore that I would be safe and that no one would ever hurt me again and to make sure of that he'd teach me to fight and defend myself against whatever I might come up against," she paused and pulled something out of the trunk, tossing a black robe at Sora. "That man's name was Xemnas," she said, awaiting the outburst she knew was coming before continuing.

"Xemnas? But you aren't a Nobody.. how?" Sora asked, more than a little confused as he examined the soft robe in his hands.

"Xemnas didn't start out with Nobodies. The organization started as troubled teenagers until Xemnas realized that the Nobodies would be easier to control. He bathed us in darkness and when we awoke we found ourselves more powerful that we ever imagined. Much to Xemnas' delight, I soon developed the ability to heal with just a touch. The others were weak and were killed during training, it was then that Xemnas decided to use the Nobodies and then when I met a certain red-head that would quickly become confidant, friend, and sometimes lover…"

"Axel," Sora said, interrupting the story with the name of an organization member he was familiar with.

Sammie nodded. "Yeah, Axel. Things were fine at first, until Xemnas became obsessed with opening Kingdom Hearts. He turned us into a group of assassins, killing everything that stood between him and his goal. It was about that time that Cloud found me," she paused, realizing that tears were streaming down her face. She quickly wiped her eyes before continuing. "I was eighteen when I started spying for who I later learned to be King Mickey. The only ones who knew besides myself and the king, were Cloud and Axel, although I suspect that Cloud told Leon everything back then."

"You told Axel?" Sora interrupted once again, his mind struggling to process this new information.

"I told you that Axel and I were close. Axel's smart, he figured it out on his own and it took almost a year and a half, but Xemnas figured it out too. Axel tried to warn me, but it was too late. He was punished for the attempt by Xemnas, who would never kill his favorite assassin even though that should have been his fate. That night soon became the worst night of my life. Xemnas revealed me to the rest of the organization, then tossed me to the dogs. I lost count of how many times I was beaten and raped that night, when they finally left me for dead, I somehow managed to make a portal. Although I suspect I had help even though neither Axel nor Demyx would ever cop to that fact. All I remember is wanting safety and I found myself in the house that the guys used to share in Traverse Town. I lost everything that I had worked so hard for that night. The only thing I have left is my healing ability, and part of me worries that it's going to be taken away too. There, I just laid all my cards on the table for you, you know what I am. Please don't hate me," she said softly, glancing over at they key blade wielder, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

Sora scrambled to his feet. "I have to go," he said hurriedly, looking at her like she had grown another head before bolting from the room.

"Well, that went better than I expected," she said to herself as she carefully folded the robe and placed it back in the trunk.

"How'd it go?" Leon asked when she walked into the bedroom.

"He took off, as I expected. He just needs time to process everything," she said, looking over at Leon who was cleaning The Gunblade. "Guess I need to do that too huh?" she said, kicking her shoes off.

"Already done and put away," Leon said, setting the sword aside before standing up.

"Thanks," she said, giving him a small smile as he walked over and gave her a hug. She froze and jerked away. "Don't touch me, please. Just… I just relived everything for Sora, I don't want anyone touching me right now," she said, walking away from him.

Leon sighed and held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry. I'm gonna go find Sora, you okay?" he asked, noticing that she was shivering slightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. See if you can explain it better than I did," she said, watching as he left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four 

Sora sprinted out of the small house, oblivious to where he was going, just running through the streets until he reached the guard tower. He gasped for breath for a moment before ascending the stairs to find Cloud with his feet propped up on the desk looking bored.

"What's with you?" the blonde asked the new comer who looked a little frazzled.

"Talked to Sammie, she said, she told…" Sora stammered, unsure of where to begin.

"She told you everything? About time. Let me guess, you ran out on her and that's why Leon's following you?" cloud asked, pointing out the window to the person that was walking toward the tower.

"Probably. I just took off. I wasn't expecting that," Sora confessed as the door to the tower opened.

"You okay Sora?" Leon asked, sharing a look with Cloud as the younger boy shrugged.

"Sure. I just… I don't know how to explain it. I mean part of me knows that she's risked her life more than once to save mine, but now there's this little voice telling me not to trust her, and that's the voice I want to go away," he said, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"It will, trust me," Leon said, rubbing Sora's shoulders. "I was the one wanting to lock her up far away when I first found out. I mean, now look at us. It just takes time," he reassured him.

"Really?" Sora asked, looking up at Leon.

"Yeah. It takes a while, but it'll go away. Cloud made me spend all my time with her. He likes to play matchmaker," he said with a chuckle as Cloud shrugged.

"It worked didn't it?" Cloud asked, glancing at the clock. "So who has the next shift since Yuffie took Sammie's this morning?" he asked, stifling a yawn.

Leon shrugged. "Haven't a clue."

"I could do it. Give you guys a break," Sora offered, feeling that it was the least he could do after all the gang in Hollow Bastion had done for him.

"You sure?" Cloud asked, smiling when Sora nodded. "Thanks a million, one of us will relieve you in a few hours," he said, standing up.

"Good night," Sora called out as the two of them left him alone in the guard tower.

"Any plans for tonight?" Leon asked as he and Cloud walked through the town.

"You mean besides getting laid?" Cloud joked, playfully elbowing Leon in the ribs.

"Ahh, you and Aerith back together? I swear the two of you fight more than Sammie and I do at times," he said as they reached Cloud's house.

"You know you two fight just for the make up sex," he teased, ducking inside as Leon smacked at him.

When Leon reached the house he shared with the two girls, he was unsurprised to find the house quiet and suspected that everyone was sleeping. He stripped down to his boxers when he reached his darkened bedroom then climbed into bed next to Sammie before falling asleep almost instantly.

Leon was awakened in the middle of the night by the sound of Sammie muttering in her sleep. He frowned and nuzzled her neck with his nose, kissing the skin softly.

"No, please, stop," she whimpered, pulling away in her sleep.

"Sam, come on, wake up baby, it's okay," he said softly, pulling her into a sitting position as he tried to wake her up.

"Stop it!" she gasped, her eyes flying open as she tried to figure out where she was, pushing Leon away, and much to the surprise of them both, a small sword with vines around the hilt and thorns along the blade formed in her hand. She dropped the weapon to the bed in shock, watching as it faded away. Her arms wrapped around Leon, hugging him tightly, still staring at the spot where the weapon had been.

"Shh, it's okay. You're safe," he reassured her, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. "What was that?"

"My weapon from when I was with the organization. Why did it come to me?" she wondered, staring at her hands which still had a couple leaves attached.

"Sam?" he asked softly when she got up and walked toward the closet.

"Who's on guard duty?" she asked as she pulled her pajamas off and put some clothes on.

"Uh, Sora. Why?"

"I'm gonna go take over, I need time alone to figure stuff out," she explained, reaching for her weapons.

Leon nodded. "Okay, just be careful," he called out as she walked out of the room.

When Sammie reached the guard tower, she found Sora looking bored as he stared at the clock. "If you keep staring at it, it's never going to move," she said, announcing her presence and causing Sora to jump slightly.

"What's up?" Sora asked, turning to face her.

"I'm taking over. Go home, get some sleep, make friends with your right hand, whatever it is you teenagers do these days," she said, laughing at the blush that crossed his face.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Sora squeaked,

"Uh-huh, right," she said as he stood up and walked toward the door.

"You okay?" he asked, glancing back at her.

"Fine, I just want to be alone," she said with a shrug, lowering herself into the large chair. She sighed in relief when the door closed and she was finally alone.

"What are you moping about," a voice asked a couple hours later as someone sat down on the desk.

"Go away Axel," Sammie muttered without even looking over at him.

"What's your problem?" the red head asked, amused by her attitude.

"You want to know what my problem is? This is my problem," she said, turning to face him, holding her hand out and concentrating, causing her weapon to appear.

"How the hell did you do that?" Axel exclaimed, staring at her in shock.

"I don't know, that's what I'm trying to figure out. Now please leave me alone," she said as he reached over and took the blade from her.

"Still looks the same," he said as he examined the weapon. "I'll dig around and see what I can find out," he said, watching as it slowly faded away. He reached over and squeezed her hand before opening a portal and disappearing into nothingness.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five 

"Good morning!" Yuffie called out as she bounded into the guard tower the next morning.

"Good and morning should never be used in the same sentence," Sammie complained good naturedly, turning to face the other girl.

"Come on, meeting at Merlin's. let's go," Yuffie said, motioning toward the door.

"About what?" she asked, Yuffie had _way_ too much energy for it to be this early.

"You," was the one word reply as they walked toward the old wizards house.

"Figures. Leon is a blabber mouth," she muttered as they reached their destination. "Ahh, have we been talking about me?" she asked, noticing that the conversation stopped the second she walked into the room.

"Of course," Cloud said from his position beside Aerith in a large arm chair.

"Figures. Let me guess, blabber mouth over here," she said, pointing to Leon who was leaning against the wall, "Told you guys what happened last night, am I right?" she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That he did. How long has this been going on?" Merlin asked as Sammie sighed and rubbed her eyes, sitting down on the table.

"I first noticed something different a few months ago. I noticed that it was easier for me to heal, and instead of draining me, it began to energize me like it used to do. Then one day I was on guard duty, bored out of my mind I decided to try this," she said, waving her hand and causing a portal to appear. "I haven't had the courage to actually walk through it yet. The fact that I actually made one appear…" she broke off, shaking her head as if to clear her head.

"And you didn't tell anyone why?" Merlin asked when she stood up and began to pace around.

"I don't know. Things were going so well that I just didn't want to fuck anything up. I'd already done enough damage by even joining them in the first place. Here," she said, calling her weapon to her and examining it.

"Can I?" Cloud asked, standing up and walking over to her.

"Go for it," she said, handing the blade over to him as Leon walked over.

"It's a good weapon," Leon said, taking it from Cloud and running a thumb over one of the thorns.

"Careful, the thorns are poisonous," she said warned, glancing over at the two men.

"Why does that not surprise me," Cloud said with a chuckle.

"What else can you do?" Sora asked, walking up to Leon and Cloud who were still fascinated with the blade.

Sammie laughed and focused her energy on Sora, who soon found himself tied up with vines and unable to move. "Any other questions?" she asked as he struggled to free himself.

"Just one, how do I get out of this?" he asked, calling the keyblade and still finding himself unable to move.

"That's the fun part. The more you struggle the tighter it gets. I used to have so much fun with this," she said, waving her hand and the vines disappeared.

"Glad I never had to battle you," Sora said, rubbing his arm where the vines had been.

"It would have been an honor to fight against the wielder of the Keyblade. What's wrong with me? Why is all this coming back? I thought that part of my life was over," she said softly, hugging her arms to her chest and glancing over at her weapon, causing it to disappear in a burst of leaves.

When no one in the room offered an answer, she sighed and turned to leave, Leon and Cloud on her heels as she walked out into the morning sun.

"Does Axel know about this?" Cloud asked once they were out of ear shot of the house.

"He found out last night. Came to visit while I was on duty and I told him to leave but he kept bugging me until I told him what was wrong, well showed him is more like it. He seemed genuinely shocked and said he'd snoop around see if Xemnas was up to something or if them coming back is just a fluke," she said, glancing over at Leon who looked slightly hurt that he hadn't been told anything about what had been going on.

Sora had just walked outside when a portal appeared and a figure in black stepped out. He charged toward the figure, keyblade in hand, but Sammie put her arm out, stopping him in his tracks. "What?" he asked, confused as he looked from his friends to the intruder.

"What do you want?" Sammie asked tiredly, unamused by the intrusion.

"Xemnas wants to see you," a voice said, pointing at her, his face still hidden.

She snorted, "Yeah, like that's actually going to happen," she scoffed, trying to place the voice.

The man in black chuckled, shaking his head slightly. "I knew you weren't going to come with me willingly, but I seem to have a bargaining chip."

"And what exactly would that be, Xigbar," she asked, addressing the figure once she figured out who he was.

"A certain friend of yours. Good thing I was following him last night other wise we never would have found out about your returning powers. He could be killed for that, Xemnas plans to turn him over to Saïx if you don't come along," Xigbar explained, pulling his hood off and facing a woman he hadn't seen in years.

"Axel," Sammie said softly, unable to believe that Axel had been stupid enough to not realize that he was being followed.

"The one and only. Are you coming?" he asked, an amused smirk on his face.

"I guess so," she said with a sigh as someone reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Don't," Leon said, his eyes pleading with her as Sora looked on, slightly in shock of the new events.

"I'll be fine. Xemnas I can handle. Trust me," she reassured him as she took a step toward her friends, kissing Leon softly. "I'll be back," she promised the small group before walking to Xigbar.

"I've heard that before," Cloud muttered darkly, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly.

She shrugged and stepped into the portal behind Xigbar, closing it behind her so that no one would follow.


End file.
